quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
A Civilian's Guide to Time Travel
|image1 = os_a2p3_130.jpg |image2 = |type = Document |subject = time travel |author = William Joyce |date = February 28th, 1999 |time = N/A |act = Act 2: Perfect Place to Hide Something |part = Act 2, Part 3: Bradbury Swimming Pool |location = Bradbury Swimming Hall |previous = Physicist on the Rise Article |next = Parents Killed in Riverport Car Crash Article }} is a document Narrative Object found in Act 2, Part 3 of Quantum Break. The document is a outline of William Joyce's attempt to explain how time travel works using the time machine he created. Content A CIVILIAN’S GUIDE TO TIME TRAVEL (CLICHÉ WORKING TITLE) By William Joyce Rough Ideas – February 28th, 1999 OPENING STATEMENTS -Open with a zinger. Schrödinger cat joke? -NOTE: Find appropriate accompanying cat photo. -NOTE: No cat photo. -No science explained here. Marketing bullshit. Time machine = works. Implications = limitless. -Give me your money spiel. Build up existence of time machine. -Content here dependent on findings from first human test later tonight. -Findings, facts dumbed down for the mouth breathers who will inevitably want to invest. -Purpose of guide – to explain to mouth breathers how the machine works and why. -NOTE: proof-read and delete all “mouth breather” references. TIME MACHINE OVERVIEW -How research started. Include gratuities for research grant. Sucking ass – community and investors. -NOTE: Also thank Jack for his patience. Now that this is over I promise to be there for him. -NOTE: Too personal. -Basic overview of time machine. -Parts. CHRONON PARTICLES -NOTE: Nobody will give a shit about this or understand. Skip it. HOW TIME TRAVEL WORKS – SIMPLEST TERMS -Subject activates time machine (step 1: core, step 2: the corridor) -Subject sets the desired time travel date. -Subject enters the corridor. -Compare corridor to donut in shape to explain. -NOTE: Add joke: “You don’t want to eat this donut or your body will suffer terminal chronon saturation leading to your slow but inevitable death”. -NOTE: Cut joke. Disturbing. -Subject walks around the corridor. -Walking clockwise around corridor = travel to future. -Walking counter-clockwise around corridor = travel to past. -Clock-like design. -Subject arrives at new time in future or past. SPACE-TIME CONTINUUM – TRAVEL ACROSS SPACE -Time travel is not a portal. Spatial destination will not always be the same as entry point. -Time travel is tied to a rotating black hole core. -NOTE: Explain the core first? -NOTE: Fuck it. Just compare the core to a car engine. -NOTE: Look up info on car engines. -Subject will arrive in future/past at the location where the time machine and core were located in that time. -Cannot travel to a time when time machine and core are not active. -Cannot travel to a time before core was first activated. EXAMPLES OF HOW TIME TRAVEL WORKS -In 1999 a time machine core is first activated. The time machine is located on an island. In 2000 the same time machine (with the same core) is moved to a circus tent. Teddy enters time machine in 1999 and travels to 2000. He exits the time machine and is in a circus tent. -NOTE: Use better examples. No circus tent. -Teddy cannot travel to a time before 1999 because the core was not active. -Will bang my goddamn head against the wall every time somebody uses example of not being able to go back and kill Hitler to try to sound clever/funny. -NOTE: A dinosaur joke, though? -NOTE: Explain you can't go back and see dinosaurs. Fucking sucks. CLOSED LOOPS -In theory all actions resulting from time travel = already accounted for. -Should not be able to change the past. Any attempt to change things was always part of the chain of events in the 1st place. Already happened. Explain Novikov self-consistency principle until heads go pop. METAPHOR TO EXPLAIN CLOSED LOOPS -Time is an egg. You can move the egg but no matter where you move it the same chicken will hatch. -NOTE: Terrible example. Plus you could just eat the fucking egg. -“An egg is sitting on the table. You leave the room, come back, and the egg is broken on the floor. You aren’t sure how this happened but it saddens you. The egg was important to you because (insert reason that makes sense here later). You travel to the past to prevent the egg from breaking. When you arrive in the past you rush over to the table, accidentally bump it, the egg falls and breaks. You caused the very thing you tried to prevent. Closed loops. Why the hell do all my examples end up being about eggs? -NOTE: Replace egg with something else. Category:Narrative Objects Category:Quantum Break Category:Act 2 Category:Document Collectibles